Nighttime Terrors
by Infinityworlds
Summary: "What's your limit Gon? How long can you last while watching your friend break?"


**Hello ladies and gentleman! This is a new story I adopted** **from** **AwakenedArtist** **, all the credit goes to him/her. As for my other story Entwined Feathers I'll still be updating weekly or one time every two weeks. It all rests in the shoulders of my muse. And lately I've had a strange urge to watch anime. So on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HunterxHunter. If I did then it wouldn't be on hiatus. As I said before, the creator of this story is AwakenedArtist and the credit goes to him.**

Chapter 1

 _What's your limit Gon? How long can you last while watching your friends break?"_

Gon turned, his head pointed in the direction of the voice. It had been a faint whisper, yet the young teen's sharp ears had heard it. "Hey Gon, what are you starring at?" Gon's best friend Killua asked, squinting, trying to see what Gon was looking for.

"Ah, it's nothing…" Gon laughed, sticking out his tongue. "I just thought I heard my name, that's all."

Killua sighed. "Idiot." He began walking, hands back in his pockets. Gon just smiled and began following Killua, matching his footsteps.

They passed an ice cream shop, and Gon's eyes lit up. It was summer, and the sun's rays beat down on the two boys, making them both hot and tired. "Hey Killua! We should get some ice cream!" Gon exclaimed, excitedly jumping up and down.

Killua sighed and rolled his eyes. "You can buy some, but I'd rather save my money to buy chocolate."

Gon smiled. "But theres chocolate ice cream!" He ran into the store, looking at all the flavors. Killua ran in after him, pressing his face against the glass to see the ice cream. "

Wow! There **IS** chocolate!" He grinned. "Gon! What are you going to get?" The silverette turned to look at his friend.

Both boys left the shop with ice cream cones in hand. As anyone would've guessed, Killua had chocolate, and Gon had sherbert. "Why'd you get that?" Killua asked as they walked. The black haired boy shrugged.

"I've never had it before, so I thought it would be fun to try!"

Killua looked at him sideways, and then sighed. "You're weird." Gon just laughed, and began eating his ice cream. After a few minutes, Gon realized that Killua had not made any sound at all. "Killu-"He stopped. No one was there.

Killua couldn't breathe. A rag was pressed over his nose and mouth, the sickly sweet smell making him lightheaded. _What's going on!? I'm immune to poison, so… How…?_ "Wh- what do you want?" the silverette chocked out, eyes darting to the side to see who was doing this to him.

"Now now. It won't be any fun if I tell you that~."

Killua's eyes widened. "Hiso-" Suddenly the world spun, and the boy crumpled to his knees, eyes going blank.

The magician stood over him, a slight frown on his face. "Oh, that's no good… I was hoping the poison wouldn't affect you. It would've made things more interesting." He lifted the younger boy up and began walking away from the city.

Gon ran as fast as he could, searching for a certain white haired boy. "Killua!"

He was receiving strange looks, but it didn't matter. All the raven haired boy could think of was finding Killua. Hopefully he had just wandered off, but Gon had a gut feeling that something bad had happened.

He skidded to a halt. There was a half melted chocolate ice cream cone on the ground, starting to form a puddle. Gon gulped, a heavy feeling clawing its way into his chest. _Please, oh please let this just be a coincidence!_ He pulled his phone out of his pocket, looking through his contacts until he found Killua's number. The nature boy bit his lip as the phone rang. It went to voice mail a few seconds later.

"Hey, it's Killua… If you're from my family, then leave me alone, I don't wanna talk to you. If you're my friend, SHUT UP GON! I'm recording!" There was a sigh. "Then just leave a message."

There was a beep, and Gon began to panic. "Killua! Where are you!? Are you okay!? Please answer!" Gon kept trying to call, but still no answer. On his 6th call, someone picked up. "Killua?" Gon asked warily. It was so unlike the ex- assassin to just suddenly pick up.

"I'm afraid Killua can't answer right now~. Would you like me to take a message?"

Gon gasped, recognizing the voice instantly. "Hisoka… What did you do to Killua!?" He was clutching the phone tightly, his eyes burning with rage.

"Oh, he's fine. Just sleeping." There was a dark laugh. "But not for long." A small ding sounded, and a text message popped up on Gon's phone. "I sent you the address, so meet us there."

Gon bit his lip. "Hisoka. Why did you do this?" He said softly, trying to keep from screaming.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. But Gon, if you don't, I'll kill your friend." Gon could tell he was smiling. With that, Hisoka hung up, leaving Gon standing in the middle of the road. Tears were beginning to fall from his face.

 **This was the first chapter and it was written by AwakenedArtist. Please review, fav and follow.**

 **-Infinity out**


End file.
